


the one where jean can't dance (but marco makes him)

by pixelpop (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pixelpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During those dark days where no one knows what to do with themselves, someone starts pounding their hands on the table, and the beat gets everyone on their feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where jean can't dance (but marco makes him)

**Author's Note:**

> I have this head-canon that Eren and Mikasa are like master dancers and know their shit way too well. Idk. Oh and the dancing? Kind of a mix between Irish something and Swing. And mostly just some swinging around like fools.
> 
> Also listened to the music in the Third Class dance scene in Titanic cause I'm a dork :P

During those dark days where no one knows what to do with themselves, someone starts pounding their hands on the table, and the beat gets everyone on their feet.     

Jean tries to hide in the corner where no one can pull him in, and out on the floor where they have moved the tables aside he can see Sasha taking the lead with Reiner and then Bertolt comes in and then Krista. Ymir and Annie even go in, and then there’s Eren and Mikasa and people that Jean doesn’t even know. _Connie’s_ even dancing, and he ends up with Sasha.

They all try to forget the situation they’re in, and it’s wonderful to watch, but Jean would rather stick to the sidelines. An unknown starts singing some folk song that has a high trill to it but a good beat to dance to, and then Marco is climbing over the tables to get to Jean. He’s got a smile on his face, and Jean is now terrified because he _will not dance._

It’s not that he doesn’t want to, it’s because he just isn’t physically capable. If he were forced to go out there he would probably end up killing somebody by tripping over his own feet.

“Come on!” Marco makes a grab for Jean’s hand, but he tries to evade him. It doesn’t take long though before he’s completely cornered, and they’re the only two that aren’t dancing. “Dance with me, Jean, trust me!”        

Marco pulls him out of the mess of tables, and then they’re in the mass of trainees dancing in hapless circles. Marco has him at the hip, and starts swinging him around, feet moving quicker than Jean thought he could move them. The song ends, and someone starts a quicker beat. Two girls start singing another folk song, now a mix of harmony and melody and someone across the room shouts in ecstasy as the pace picks up.

“Marco!” Jean feels like he’s going to topple over, but Marco pulls him in tighter, and now they’re flush together as he drags Jean around the floor. Jean catches Mikasa and Eren across the room dancing, and they both look happier than anyone else. Annie is now dancing with Reiner, and Reiner winks at Jean just as he switches with Armin to dance with Bertolt.

They swing faster around the room, and Jean starts to feel dizzy. _How can people do this for so long?_ Marco laughs, and it sounds so beautiful mixed with the sounds of people clapping to the beat and the cheering as the dance floor starts to thin out.

All that are left are people that Jean knows, and the other trainees cheer and whistle as they keep going. Marco twirls Jean and pulls him back in, nearly slamming into Armin on the way, but they laugh it off as the tempo speeds up considerably.

Eren and Mikasa are on fire in the corner, spinning and twirling, and then Eren flips Mikasa over his back and the crowd nearly _screams._ Eren winks at Jean, and Marco slides them over to where Ymir and Krista are, and suddenly Marco has let go, and they’re all exchanging partners. Jean ends up with Krista, and it’s harder now because he has to take the lead, but it’s not as hard as it seems, and when they switch again Jean ends up with Eren.

Eren must see the fear in his eyes, and when he lets go with one hand they both part, and then Jean passes underneath Eren’s arm. Mikasa is with Marco now, and Marco smiles at Jean from across the room.

They go and go and _go._ It lasts so long Jean forgets that he ever hated dancing, and eventually he ends up with Marco again, and they’re pressed together and _laughing._ The girl that was warbling out the tune before has dropped out, and now it’s just the beat and cheering of their fellow trainees that keeps them going.

Marco’s face is pressed against Jean’s and they’re just spinning now. The other dancers do too, and then they’re all just crashing into each other and eventually they all end up in a pile in the middle of the floor and everyone cheers.

Marco grabs him as Jean stands up, and as everyone starts to calm down and disperse, Marco kisses him.

There are chuckles from their friends, and Jeans is too enthralled to even care at this point, and they mash their faces together to the point where Mikasa has to clear her voice.

“Oh- uh-,” Jean coughs and looks at everyone. Reiner looks like he’s trying hard to hold back laughter and Armin is looking anywhere but Jean.

Marco claps a hand on Jean’s back and leans into his ear, whispering, “And you said you couldn’t dance.”

Jean blushes.


End file.
